Gallery:Great Balls Of Water
When Candace thinks Jeremy is bored with their usual hangouts, she sets out to find something unique to do with him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb power through town surfing on a giant ball of water and Doofenshmirtz plans to use his Double-Negative-Inator to confuse his local eatery into giving him a wintery drink that is usually not served during summer. Read the full summary... Gallery Buford tests the temperature.png Baljeet Explains Surface Tension.png tumblr_mplz51ZbCp1rozlbeo1_1280.png Director Dipthong.png Candace holding a doll.jpg Candace putting the doll on the shelf.jpg Candace with the two dolls know on the shelf.jpg Jeremy asking Candace what she wants to do today.jpg two candaces on Candace's brain.jpg Inside Candace's Brain.png Inside Candace's Brain2.png Inside Candace's Brain 3.png Back to Reality.png Candace saying they could head to the mall.jpg Candace tossing her blanket.jpg Ordinary Candace.png Ordinary Candace2.png Can I get a what-what?.png Norm, Where's My What-What.png That is not not how to sit on a chair.png The Double Negative-Inator.png Giant Ball of Water.png Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet look at the Giant ball of water.png In Your Face Physics Camp.png tumblr_mnp74q68al1rmra37o1_1280.png Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg Baljeet goes to ball of water.png Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg Ferb Jetskiing.png The gang having fun.jpg Buford and Biff Season 4.png Biff Season 4.png Candace asking stacy what she could do with Jeremy.jpg Candace holding a magazine that she grabbed from the newsstand.jpg Stacy at the Mall.png Baljeet, Django and Holly ready to race.png Baljeet, Django and Holly racing.png GBoW-How cool is that.png Phineas and Isabella steer the water.jpg GBoW-Full speed ahead Ferb.png Loop de loop St..png Not not it.png Not not guilty.png Danville Fish Show.png Rodney and his pet Pirahnna.png Candace with fruit hat on her head.jpg Candace, what is that on your head.png Public Art dead ahead.png Biff goes through the loop.png Phineas Congrats Buford.png Candace and Linda don't see the water ball.JPG Come on in, the water's great.png Jeremy impressed with Candace's idea.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she comes up with the best ideas.jpg We're teenagers. It's what we do.jpg Jeremy and Candace great balls of water.jpg Jeremy right after he says he does want to go to the mall tomorrow.jpg ''Extraordinary Overview of town GBOW.jpg Candace struts down the sidewalk.jpg Candace walking up a street.jpg extra-ordinary 1.jpg It seems like everywhere I see.jpg Candace at the park.jpg Candace sees a mime on a unicycle.jpg I want to be Extra Ordinary.png People Far More Intersting then me.png Portion of town GBOW.jpg Change is kind of scary.jpg Candace looks up at something.jpg Birds and hang gliders in the air.jpg I should try to vary.jpg Bicyclists riding by Candace.jpg Some minor detail, a small degree.jpg Candace looks at a mannequin.jpg Mannequin as seen from Candace's perspective.jpg A slightly different version of me.png Mannequin Candace thinking.jpg Cook Vegitarian.png Take a Fashion Workshop.png Meditate.png Candace using a calculator.jpg Learn to knit a Tanktop.jpg Yoga.png Hula.png Clogging.png Jogging.png Learn to walk a tight rope.png Taking a correspondance course.png GBoW-Learn to make my own soap.png Pink bubbles.jpg Jumping on a pogo stick.png Standing in a wheat field.png Going on a Snipe Hunt.png Gotta keep my eyes peeled.png Candace's hands pressing on her bedroom door.jpg Decorate my own door.png Candace under the hair dryer.jpg Dye my hair black....png Candace under the hair dryer again.jpg ...and dye it back to orange.png Underwater taxidermy.png GBoW-Shopping for a suitcase.png Peeling tangerines.jpg Peeling tangerines while finishing 2nd in a sack race.png Lion taming.png Online gaming.png Trying to win a prize fight.png Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite.png Dressed up like a water sprite.jpg Candace on a plane.png Candace held captive by sharks.jpg Candace unicycling on a tightrope.png Candace painting.png Waterskiing.png Candace in Africa.png Candace building a Jeremy sculpture.jpg Candace's activities.jpg I'll be a brand new me.png 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries